


Tequila Sunrise.

by Becbecstuff



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becbecstuff/pseuds/Becbecstuff
Summary: Historia inspirada en la canción "Tequila Sunrise" de Jackson Wang, Higher Brothers, 88rising, AUGUST 08 y GoldLink."One shot, and you got me loose.Two shot, I'ma tell the truth.Truth is, I'm in love with you.Woke up to you by my side.Pour up, baby, one more time.Let's do it again tonight."Markson / Yugbam / JJP





	Tequila Sunrise.

Volvió a apoyarse en la ventana mientras miraba el paisaje exterior. Las calles parecían estar pintadas de colores azules y grisáceos, que conjuntaban a la perfección con aquella noche de sábado lluviosa. Desde el interior de su habitación aquel paisaje parecía idílico, como el decorado de una película en la escena final cuando el típico chico guapo corre detrás de la chica preciosa y se acaban besando bajo la lluvia. El plot de cualquier comedia romántica heterosexual básica, vamos. Aunque él estaba seguro de que si fuese el protagonista de alguna película sería más bien una de ésas malas que te tragas los domingos que empiezan como: "Sí, éste soy yo, Mark. Os preguntaréis cómo he llegado hasta aquí."

Desgraciadamente su carrera como actor imaginario se vio frustrada en cuanto escuchó la alarma de su teléfono, que le indicaba que debía prepararse. Suspiró por enésima vez, y afrontando su trágico destino, cogió su ropa y fue al baño para arreglarse. No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer para salir de fiesta. Ni siquiera le gustaba ese rollo de las discotecas, hacía mínimo un año que no pisaba una. Mark era tranquilo, prefería pasar sus ratos libres metido en casa jugando a videojuegos o viendo películas con su compañero de piso. Pero su mejor amigo, Jinyoung, no terminaba de entender su estilo de vida. A él le encantaba salir al cine, a galerías de arte, a cafeterías, a pasear por el centro... Y siempre le terminaba arrastrando. Trece años de amistad y todavía no había asumido que Mark era feliz quedándose tranquilo en casa durante un fin de semana entero.

Lo de la fiesta le daba pereza, tanta pereza que por poco agarra el teléfono para soltar la excusa barata de que se había puesto malo por el mal tiempo y que no podía ir. Pero le dio pena, sobretodo porque Jaebeom acababa de volver después de pasarse un año estudiando música en los Estados Unidos.

Jinyoung y Jaebeom llevaban siendo novios desde antes que los conociese. Eran simplemente la pareja ideal. Cuadraban a la perfección, se querían muchísimo y casi nunca discutían. Su mejor amigo siempre andaba enseñándole la moñada de mensajes y canciones que su novio le mandaba, y aunque se reía mientras se lo mostraba, era bastante obvio que le encantaba recibirlos.

Tenía ganas de volver a verle y de preguntarle detalles sobre cómo le había ido por su tierra natal, pero no en una discoteca. Y mucho menos sabiendo que habían invitado a unos amigos, y que conociéndoles, intentarían liarle con alguno. Siempre le hacían lo mismo, y todo porque hacía tiempo que Mark no tenía una cita. No por nada en concreto, simplemente no encontraba a nadie con quien de verdad quisiese salir. Pero bueno, no tenía nada que perder a parte de horas de sueño.

Estaba sentado en la tapa del váter, mirando al infinito enroscado en su albornoz mientras se replanteaba la vida cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Era Yugyeom, su compañero de piso. Se conocieron en esa misma casa unos tres años atrás, cuando ambos fueron a mudarse. En seguida congeniaron y en pocos meses se volvieron uña y carne. Increíblemente Mark se sentía muy cómodo a su lado. Solía ser bastante introvertido, pero con ese chico podía ser él mismo. A pesar de los comentarios de cualquiera que les conocía, no eran pareja. Nunca lo habían sido y estaban lejos de serlo en un futuro. Mark percibía a Yugyeom como su hermano pequeño, y para el menor era igual.

\- Wow...

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Mark, mirándole con cierta confusión.

\- Joder, es que me sorprende que hayas salido de tu agujero y te hayas duchado.

Al escuchar aquel comentario Mark no tardó ni diez segundos en girarse y arrearle un buen latigazo con una toalla, ante lo que éste se rió.

\- ¿Al final vas a ir a la fiesta?

\- No hay ninguna fiesta, Yugy. Voy a una mierda de discoteca a gritarme con unos pavos para intentar comunicarme.

\- A mí me parece guay. Además, mira el lado bueno, no vas a tener que estar hablando tanto.

\- Ya... - Se pasó una toalla por el pelo rápidamente para secarlo y suspiró.- No sé yo... ¿Ya es tarde para decir que no voy?

\- Venga ya, Mark. No puedes salir solo para ir al colegio. No vayas con el ánimo tan bajo, seguro que te lo pasas bien. Y si no pues te emborrachas.

Tras decir esa última frase empezó a reírse. Su risa era tan contagiosa que ambos terminaron partiéndose a carcajadas por nada.

\- Ya, si tenía asumido que no iba a poder escaquearme. Seguro que si digo que estoy malo o algo así Jinyoung viene y me arrastra a la discoteca de los pelos.

\- Es muy probable.  
\- Pero bueno... ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien solo?

Yugyeom lo detestaba. Cuando no había nadie a su alrededor se volvía muy pesimista, negativo consigo mismo... Por eso Mark estaba siempre a su lado. Casi nunca se alejaba de él y los planes que hacían solían ser juntos. Ese chico era un sol, lo más bueno que había en la tierra, por eso mismo Mark sentía que debía protegerle de todo. Incluso de sí mismo.

\- Claro que sí. No me utilices como excusa para no ir, ¿eh?

\- Vaya, me has pillado. Por cierto, te he descargado los episodios nuevos del programa ése de baile que te gusta.

\- Mark, no hacía falta. Estoy bien, en serio. Ve ya a vestirte que vas a llegar tarde.

Y así lo hizo. Fue a su habitación y escogió un conjunto simple: una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones negros con un roto en cada rodilla, una camiseta roja y unas deportivas del mismo color. Tampoco iba a complicarse mucho más para salir a tomar un par de copas. Después se puso un abrigo de plumas y nada más cerrar la cremallera, llamaron al timbre. Saludó a su amigo con un abrazo y ambos montaron en el coche.

\- Pensaba que me llamarías justo antes de venir diciendo que no podías o algo así. -Fue lo primero que dijo Jinyoung nada más arrancar el coche, dejando escapar una risilla.

\- Pues he estado a punto... Pero me has dado pena. - Respondió Mark, uniéndose a la carcajada. - Qué cabrón. Encima que te organizo una cita...

\- Como lo sabía... ¿Qué te dije la última vez? No quiero citas, estoy bien así.

\- Vamos, Mark... Llevas un montón de tiempo solo. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de volver a salir con alguien? Además este chico te va a encantar, es un amor de persona.

\- Ya, bueno... Que sea guapo o buena persona me da igual, estoy bien solo. Me da mucha pereza solo pensar en tener una relación.

\- Bah, tonterías. No seas rancio, el amor viene cuando menos te lo esperas. Seguro que este chico te gusta, ya verás.

\- ¿Él lo sabe?

\- ¿Lo de la cita? Qué va... Se supone que tú tampoco podías saberlo, que solo os íbamos a invitar para ver qué pasaba pero...

\- Pero eres un bocazas. - Le cortó Mark, llevándose en seguida un golpe en el hombro, tras lo cual ambos empezaron a reírse.

-Así que por fin le voy a ver el pelo a JB...

\- Sí, por fin. Hablando de su pelo, se lo ha dejado largo. Como una coletilla o algo así... Cuando te pregunte si te gusta dile que se corte esas greñas.

\- ¿Y si me gustan sus greñas? - Pues miente por mí.

Poco tiempo después llegaron al aparcamiento de la discoteca. Por la fachada parecía un sitio un tanto sofisticado, cosa que no le extrañó en absoluto. Jinyoung no era el típico tío que se iba a comer al McDonalds cuando no tenía nada en la nevera.

Al entrar todo estaba alumbrado con un rosa tenue. Era un sitio con una decoración curiosa, como taburetes y vasos colgando del techo. Seguro que tenían alguna historia graciosa de algún tío que se pensaba que estaba volando.  
Con esa teoría estaba embobado hasta que su amigo le dió un golpe. Tenían cinco chicos delante. ¿Cuándo habían llegado? Todos le miraban esperando alguna respuesta y con el volumen de la música ni siquiera había escuchado lo que habían dicho.

\- Hola, soy Mark. Encantado. - Les saludó con un pequeño abrazo y pareció acertar de chiripa con lo que querían.  
Suspiró con alivio y el grupo se movió a una de las mesas apalancadas entre un par de sillones. Tal y como era de esperar por parte de Jinyoung, uno de los primeras temas de conversación fue “JB, córtate el pelo”. Cuando le pasaron la patata caliente y todo el mundo tenía la mirada sobre él, Mark cambió de tema y empezó a preguntarle cómo le había ido en Los Ángeles. Esquivó dar su opinión de una manera tan radical que toda la mesa empezó a reírse. Menos su mejor amigo, que le miró con una expresión en la que era perfectamente legible “no me puedo creer que te gusten sus greñas.” Porque sí, le gustaban. Jaebeom era guapo, daba igual lo que se hiciese. Incluso cuando “vestía como un vagabundo” según su novio. Todo le quedaba bien al muy cabrón.

Cuando la charla dejó de tratar sobre su tierra natal, Mark desconectó. Se quedó pensando en su urbanización, en la casa donde había crecido, en su familia, sus amigos... Tenía unas ganas horribles de que le diesen unas vacaciones para poder volver a visitarles.

\- Y tú, Mark, ¿a qué te dedicas? - Preguntó Youngjae de manera risueña sacándole de sus pensamientos. Y no, Jinyoung no exageraba cuando decía que tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

\- Soy profesor de inglés. - Respondió, devolviéndole el gesto.  
\- Anda mira, como yo. Soy profesor de música. - Añadió "su cita".

A ver, para qué engañarse. El chico era muy guapo. También parecía muy bueno y tal, pero su mirada decía "sacadme de aquí por favor". Normal, un día como ése solo apetecía quedarse durmiendo, no estar en una discoteca pija.  
La conversación era difícil de mantener, se oía más bien poco y estaban prácticamente hablando a gritos. Mark se sintió incómodo hasta que fueron llegando las primeras copas. Afortunadamente le subía rápido el alcohol, y con solo el primer vaso la cosa cambió. Empezó a pensar que sí iba a poder pasárselo bien.

\- Y claro, estaba en clase y uno de los chicos de repente me pregunta... - Iba a terminar su historia sobre lo que le dijo aquel niño cuando vio precisamente lo que se imaginó al entrar. Había un grupo de chavales intentando sentarse en los taburetes del techo. No sé lo podía creer y tras un par de segundos en Babia empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

El grupo de amigos se quedó mirando la escena y podían oír a la masa animando a un chaval para que se sentase ahí arriba a cambio de unas copas gratis.

\- ¡Jackson, si te quedas ahí más de tres segundos tienes barra libre el resto de la noche! - Le gritó el camarero de la barra, que a juzgar por la situación parecía ser amigo suyo.  
Y así tal cual el chaval se subió a una mesa, dió un salto, se agarró al taburete de decoración del techo y tras hacer una flexión extraña, consiguió sentarse al revés. Todo el mundo estaba alucinando con el numerito y Mark en concreto tenía la boca abierta de par en par. Ese chico debía ser gimnasta o algo así. Toda la pista empezó a contar a gritos los segundos y cuando pasaron, bajó de un gran salto, ganándose los aplausos de todos.

Mark iba a continuar con su historia, pues ya se había ganado de vuelta la atención de su grupo, pero repentinamente el chico de las acrobacias se giró y pudo verle la cara. Joder, sí que era guapo. Guapo hasta decir basta. Guapo de buscar la palabra en Google y que te aparezca su foto. Guapo del club de Apolo, Adonis y Narciso. El problema era que no solo era atractivo, también le sonaba de algo... Como si ya le hubiese visto antes.

Su cara debía ser un cuadro, pero la del otro chico también lo era. Le observaba completamente sorprendido. Si alguna vez en su vida hubiese pensado en "un tipo" definitivamente era ése.  
No desviaron la mirada, ni parpadearon en unos cuantos segundos, casi un minuto entero, hasta que Jinyoung volvió a llamar su atención con una patada por debajo de la mesa.

\- Mark, ¿qué te pasa? Estás empanadísimo. - Ya, ya. Perdón, lo siento mucho. Es que... - ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Nada, nada. Ya te contaré.

Pudo volver a centrarse en la conversación, pero cada cierto tiempo su mirada se desviaba hacia aquel chico, y cara vez que lo hacía, sus ojos se encontraban. Se sentía extrañamente atraído por él y no le conocía de absolutamente nada. Solo sentía la necesidad de ir y darle conversación. Además

parecía estar solo en la barra, nada más hablaba con el camarero mientras éste preparaba las bebidas.  
Estuvieron un rato echándose miraditas, que no eran precisamente discretas y en un momento dado, Mark le dió un trago a su copa y se levantó.

\- Vuelvo en un rato. - Anunció antes de empezar a andar hacia el otro chico. No sabía qué era exactamente, si el alcohol o si el hecho de ver aquella cara conocida lo que impulsaba a acercarse, pero el deseo de ir a estar con él era irremediable. De haber estado en sus cabales jamás se hubiese movido de su sitio, pero allí estaba, pasando de sus amigos para sentarse al lado de un desconocido.

\- Hola, soy Mark. - Dijo, captando la atención ajena en seguida.- ¿Está libre este asiento?

\- Sí, sí. Claro. - Respondió, animándole a unirse a él.- Soy Jackson, un placer.

\- Encantado. Y dime, Jackson. ¿Qué haces aquí solito?

\- No demasiado, he venido a hacerle compañía a BamBam, el barman. ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?

\- He salido de fiesta con unos amigos. Aunque salir de casa no me apetecía mucho, ha merecido la pena solo por haberte visto hacer ese numerito.

El otro chico empezó a reírse y negó varias veces con la cabeza, diciendo a continuación:  
\- Siento que hayáis tenido que ver eso. BamBam y yo llevábamos un tiempo apostando por ver si me podía subir ahí arriba y como el premio era barra libre merecía la pena.

\- No te preocupes, ha sido divertido. ¿Cómo has podido subirte ahí estando borracho? Ése es el verdadero misterio.

\- Podría optar por no reberlar mis trucos para que sigas creyendo que soy increíble o directamente decirte que acabo de llegar y que aún no he probado ni una sola gota de alcohol. ¿Qué opción prefieres?

\- No sé, sorpréndeme.  
\- Entonces mejor sigue pensando que soy genial. - ¿Cuándo dije que fueses genial?

Tras aquella pregunta ambos empezaron a reírse y Mark tuvo la sensación de haber vivido ya ese momento, de haber escuchado ya esa risa y haber visto su rostro sonriente. Era extraña la manera en la que le era tan familiar y desconocido al mismo tiempo.

\- Y dime, Mark. ¿Quieres tomarte algo conmigo? - Solo si me invitas, amo de la barra libre.  
\- Cuenta con ello. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Dejaré que vuelvas a intentar sorprenderme. - Dicho esto le dedicó una sonrisa, y al ver la expresión de Jackson tuvo que admitir que igual sus amigos tenían razón, a lo mejor sí que tenía una sonrisa bonita. No es que Mark no tuviese autoestima, solamente pensaba que le daban mucha bola cuando era bastante normal. Pero esa noche entre el alcohol y la manera en la que aquel chico le miraba, casi con adoración, se sentía como Dios.

\- Bam, pon por aquí dos Tequila Sunrise.

\- ¿Tequila Sunrise?  
\- Sí, es mi bebida favorita. ¿Lo has probado alguna vez?  
\- No que yo recuerde.  
-Entonces me parece que sí voy a conseguir sorprenderte. - Dijo con confianza.

Efectivamente logró sorprenderle, para empezar por la pinta que tenía. El nombre le hacía justicia al cóctel, por los tonos cálidos amarillos y rojizos parecía un amanecer. Al probarlo Mark supo en seguida que era una de aquellas combinaciones peligrosas. Era dulce y no sabía nada a alcohol. Estaba muy bueno, tenía que admitirlo. Pero no iba a hacerlo de momento, no quería darle la satisfacción a Jackson de saber que había dado en el clavo. Puede que ésa bebida se convirtiese en una de sus favoritas de ahora en adelante.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando y riéndose. Perdieron completamente la noción del tiempo entre sus conversaciones y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus amigos se habían ido. El local estaba prácticamente vacío porque estaban a punto de cerrar. Desbloqueó un momento su teléfono y tenía un mensaje de Jinyoung: "Pásalo bien. ;)) Y avísame cuando llegues a casa!!"

Se sentía un poco mal por no haberse despedido de sus amigos, pero la sonrisa cautivadora de aquel chico le quitó la culpa en seguida.

\- ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que vengo a una discoteca y nadie me arrastra a bailar.- Comentó Mark mientras volvía a guardar su móvil en el bolsilllo.

\- Debería habértelo ofrecido yo. Soy el mejor bailarín de la ciudad.

\- ¿En serio? - Empezó a reírse con aquello último. Era tremendamente divertido, le daba bastante pena tener que marcharse de su lado.- Me encantaría verlo... Aunque parece que nos tenemos que ir ya de aquí.

\- Ya, hoy han cerrado muy pronto. Creo que es en parte por culpa de la lluvia...  
\- Sí, eso parece...  
\- Pero no te preocupes, si quieres verme bailar esta noche, aún puedes venirte a mi casa.

Se pensó seriamente la propuesta. Normalmente hubiese soltado cualquier excusa para irse a casa, pero ese chico era interesante. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba la noche con alguien, no tenía nada que perder.

\- ¿Y ese truco tan cutre te funciona para llevar gente a casa?  
\- La verdad es que es la primera vez que lo intento, así que dímelo tú. ¿Funciona?

Esperaba cualquier tipo de respuesta menos ésa. Le hizo tanta gracia que por poco se le sale por la nariz el último trago de su bebida. Le gustaba, era muy divertido, amable, atractivo... Y él que salió de casa pensando que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo... Quizás por una vez debía darle la razón a Jinyoung y admitir que puede que las cosas viniesen cuando menos se lo esperaba.

\- Pues fíjate, te va a funcionar.

Tras despedirse del camarero ambos salieron del local. Mientras caminaban por la calle de camino al apartamento, Jackson iba contándole que se dedicaba profesionalmente al deporte. Por lo visto era el capitán del equipo de esgrima de Corea del sur. Incluso había llegado a participar en las

olimpiadas. Lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza a Mark fue que eso tenía sentido, porque si no se hubiese metido un buen tortazo al intentar subirse a la silla del techo.

No supo bien por qué, si por el alcohol, porque Jackson hablaba mucho o simplemente porque estaba deseando hacerlo desde que le vio aquella noche, pero se detuvo frente a él en medio de la calle y le besó. Fue un beso tierno, nada fogoso y lejos de lo sexual. Puede que por eso al separarse viese la cara de pan que se le quedó al atleta de las sillas.  
No dijo nada, solo esperó allí frente a él a que reaccionaste.

— Vale, tengo que contarte una cosa.

Al escuchar aquella frase se le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza. Sus mejores locuras en esos segundos fueron: "Tengo mononucleosis y te lo acabo de pegar", "soy heterosexual", "tengo pareja", "en realidad soy tu primo"...

— La verdad es que nos conocemos de antes.

— Es lo del primo, ¿verdad? Joder, he besado a mi primo... — Dijo sin querer en voz alta, provocando que Jackson empezase a reírse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tu primo? No me jodas, ¿crees que te hubiese lanzado fichas si supiese que eras mi primo?

— No sé, te acabo de conocer. Igual eres de esos a los que le pone el rollo fraternal...

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio mirándose hasta que no pudieron retenerlo más y los dos rompieron a carcajadas. Empezaron a reírse tan alto que una señora se asomó a su balcón para chistarles.

— Nos conocemos del instituto. - Comentó el tirador en cuanto entraron en el ascensor para subir a su piso.

— La verdad es que sabía que me sonaba tu cara pero no tenía ni idea de qué. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Joder, me has asustado. Era lo del primo o la mononucleosis.

Mark se sintió afortunado por poder ver de nuevo la sonrisa de Jackson, era preciosa.

— Bueno, a ver cómo te lo explico... — Desvió la mirada un momento, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.— No íbamos al mismo curso porque soy un año menor. Tampoco te llegaste a fijar nunca en mí así que dudo que me recordases.

— Eso es probable, solo me acuerdo de algunos de mi clase. Tengo muy mala memoria para esas cosas. ¿Y tú por qué me conocías a mí?

— A ver Mark, era difícil no conocerte. Eras "el americano". Además todo el mundo estaba coladísimo por ti.

— Qué va... Solo unas chicas me dijeron que les gustaba pero yo les respondí que cómo les iba a gustar si no me conocían de nada. Una de ellas me soltó un guantazo y todo. Tampoco era precisamente sociable, por eso me extraña que hablasen tanto de mí.

— Mark mucha gente jamás te llegó a decir nada pero llevabas un rollo muy guay. Así tipo misterioso, edgy de dieciséis años. Ya sabes. El típico tío que dices "buah, quiero ser como él"... Bueno en mi caso era más "buah, le quiero comer los morros".

Se quedó un momento con los ojos clavados en la nada, intentando procesar aquella información. Puede que influyese el pedo que llevaba, pero aquella situación le pareció surrealista. Ese chico, probablemente el tío más guapo que había visto en su vida, ¿estaba allí con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas asegurándole que fue su crush en el instituto? Imposible. Él nunca tenía tanta suerte. Lo único que le hacía saber que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era real eran los ojos de Jackson, que le miraban como si le fuesen a devorar en cualquier instante. Joder, nunca se había sentido tan deseado.

— Deseo concedido. - Dijo "el americano" antes de volver a unir sus labios con los contrarios. Esta vez no podía tachar aquel contacto de algo inocente, fue una pura bola de fuego, anhelante y pasional.

En cuanto entraron a la casa se sentaron en el sillón e increíblemente no empezaron a liarse como animales, que fue lo que Mark pensó que pasaría cuando vio la puerta abrirse. No. Estuvieron hablando, y es que parecían tener las mismas ganas de conocerse que de comerse la boca. Era curioso, tenían muy pocas cosas en común pero aún así tuvieron conversaciones muy interesantes.

\- Pero bueno, vamos a lo importante. - Dijo Jackson de repente, levantándose del sillón. Mark miró un momento extrañado la mano que le ofrecía. Pensó que le llevaría a su cama pero lo aclaró en seguida diciendo: - Me debes un baile, ¿recuerdas, primo?

Empezaban a dolerle las mejillas de reírse tanto. Llevaban toda la noche así y en algún punto pensó que podía ser parte de un curioso titular al día siguiente como "Chico joven se muere de la risa... Literalmente." Terminó por levantarse del sofá y empezó a sonar una canción. Nunca la había escuchado y le gustó. Al principio más que bailar estuvieron haciendo el imbécil, pero como la atracción entre sus cuerpos era innegable, cada vez bailaron más pegados. Fue Jackson el que tomó la iniciativa de dejar de mirarle los labios y besarle. Y joder, qué bien besaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la música se había acabado. El único sonido que había en el salón era la boca de su acompañante presionándose contra su cuello. De allí pasaron a la cama, y Mark descubrió que Jackson tenía muchos otros talentos.

De no ser porque se dió cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto, hubiese estampado su móvil contra la pared por haberle despertado. Le costó un momento ubicarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no se levantaba en una casa ajena. Miró a su alrededor y al comprobar que estaba solo soltó un suspiro y empezó a revisar su teléfono. Tenía un millón de mensajes y de llamadas perdidas de Yugyeom y Jinyoung.

\- Mierda... - Murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se olvidó de avisarles de que iba a quedarse con el chico al que conoció en la discoteca. Tras comerse un par de broncas por teléfono se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar a Jackson.

Al salir de la habitación por poco se le desencaja la mandíbula. Su casa era enorme. ¿Cómo no se dió cuenta anoche? En comparación su apartamento parecía una ratonera. Podía ser perfectamente diez veces más grande que el suyo. Su decoración era minimalista pero elegante, como estar paseando por la parte moderna del Ikea. Estuvo cotilleando varias habitaciones con la excusa de

estar buscando al dueño del piso hasta que dio con una habitación acristalada. Tenía hasta un gimnasio ahí dentro, joder.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue quedarse viendo cómo Jackson hacía ejercicio. ¿Tan pedo iba que ni siquiera se había fijado en el cuerpazo que tenía? ¿Podía ser cierto? Él, que a penas se consideraba un seis, ¿había ligado de verdad con ese pedazo de diez? No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo se quedó allí parado, hipnotizado viendo cómo sus músculos se flexionaban mientras cogía las pesas, pero cuando consiguió salir de aquel trance Jackson le había visto.

“Genial, gilipollas. Tendrías que haber llamado a la puerta, joder. Ahora va a pensar que eres un baboso.” Pensó Mark, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. En cuanto se acercó hacia él esbozó una sonrisa forzada, más forzada que la de un anuncio de pasta dental. Pero en ese momento no tenía nada mejor, se sentía como un completo imbécil.

\- Buenos días. - Dijo el menor sonriente. - Buenos días.  
\- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- Hm... Bien, bien. Gracias... - Mark no sabía ni dónde meterse. No por haberse quedado mirándole, sino por la situación. Estaba nervioso y un poco incómodo. Era muy introvertido con las personas a las que no conocía, y aunque anoche le hubiese dado igual todo, esa mañana sus pies habían regresado a la tierra con más peso que nunca. Probablemente el atleta perdería el interés en él al notar que no era tan animado sin alcohol de por medio.

\- ¿Te gustaría desayunar algo?

Aquella pregunta le sacó repentinamnte de su burbuja de autodestrucción. Asintió con la cabeza y recordó todo lo que Jackson le había dicho la noche anterior. Se conocían del instituto... En ese instante todas sus neuronas se pusieron a trabajar y pudo recordar ciertas cosas de aquella época. Como por ejemplo, que Jackson hablaba inglés a la perfección y que le ayudó en más de una ocasión a encontrar su clase. Sonrió inconscientemente, ahora sabía por qué se lo encontraba tanto por los pasillos.

\- Ya me acuerdo de ti. - Dijo de repente, haciendo que “su ligue” se girase para mirarle con cierta confusión. - Me acuerdo de que me ayudabas a encontrar mi clase y de que eras bueno en inglés.

\- Pues te quedan muchas cosas por recordar.- Respondió riéndose, provocando que ahora fuese Mark el que le mirase con confusión.

\- Pues dame una pista.

\- No, no... Qué vergüenza. Mejor acuérdate solo de eso. Bueno, voy a ducharme en un momento y ahora bajo y desayunamos, ¿sí?

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar ya se había ido. Fue hasta la cocina y se quedó sentado en una silla mientras intentaba hacer memoria. ¿Se le había olvidado algo importante? Debía serlo si le daba vergüenza hablar sobre ello. Basándose de nuevo en comedias románticas, la teoría más lógica sería que hubiese hecho varias veces el ridículo delante de él... pero tenía la mente en blanco. Solo recordaba cómo se le achicaban los ojos cuando sonreía, tal y como le ocurría ahora. No tenía ninguna imagen suya haciendo el ridículo ni nada por el estilo. Puede que Jackson tuviese razón y que nunca se hubiese fijado particularmente en él, a fin de cuentas ni siquiera iban al mismo curso.

Se quedó mirando los dibujos que hacía la madera sobre la mesa en la que estaba apoyado con una expresión feliz. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía bien. Todas sus preocupaciones sobre que pudiese perder el interés en él habían desaparecido. Si le había gustado en el instituto significaba que sabía cómo era. Seguramente sabría que era tímido y que muchas veces se callaba. No hacía falta más que observarle para saberlo. No es que a Mark no le gustase hablar, es que muchas veces no tenía nada que decir y prefería escuchar. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo le veía Jackson y por qué le gustaba él en el instituto cuando, bajo su criterio, había un montón de personas mucho más interesantes.

\- Una moneda por tus pensamientos. - Aquella frase hizo que Mark volviese a la realidad. Miró al dueño de aquella voz y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Yo me la guardaría para unos chicles, mis pensamientos no son nada del otro mundo.

\- Venga ya. - Dijo Jackson, sentándose en una silla a su lado.- No me lo creo. Siempre he pensado que tienes que tener un gran mundo interior.

Así que eso era lo que opinaba sobre él. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante sus palabras, puede que sí tuviese algo de razón. Se quedó un momento mirándole antes de responder. Estaba guapo así, con el pelo mojado y las gotas de agua resbalando por su cuello.

\- Me preguntaba por qué te gustaba yo en el instituto con toda la gente que había.

\- Ah... Pues no sé. Me pareciste interesante desde que llegaste. Luego supe que tenía razón porque eras diferente al resto de tíos.

\- ¿Diferente? Si era hasta aburrido de lo normal que era, por favor.

\- Qué va, Mark. Ya solo venir de un país con una cultura tan diferente te hacía distinto. Y creéme, no eras como todos los demás. Tenías algo especial, o al menos yo lo veía así.

\- Ahora quiero darte yo una moneda por tus pensamientos, por los del instituto.  
\- Pues qué pena porque no están en venta. Ya los irás descubriendo según te acuerdes de cosas. - ¿Y si nunca me acuerdo?

Tras aquella pregunta Jackson se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para empezar a preparar café, dejando a Mark todavía más confuso. Ahora tenía que acordarse de todo aquello sí o sí, ya se había picado.

El desayuno transcurrió con calma. No se sintió incómodo en ningún momento, el menor parecía saber exactamente cómo tratar con él. Era increíble, como si le leyese la mente. La mayor parte de la conversación se centró en Mark. Jackson tenía un montón de preguntas sobre lo que había estado haciendo esos años en los que no se habían visto y él se las respondió todas. Era raro, con cualquier otra persona se hubiese sentido atosigado e incluso intimidado por ser el centro de atención. Pero ese chico hacía que todo fuese casual y relajado.

Cuando acabaron de comer el atleta le ofreció llevarle a casa. No solo era guapo, tenía un cuerpazo, follaba de muerte y cocinaba bien, era jodidamente atento. Era un tío perfecto y estaba ahí, sentado a su lado en el asiento del conductor. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en todos los años de su vida que había desperdiciado. ¿Podría haber estado con él desde el instituto, y como bien decía Jinyoung, había estado años comiéndose los mocos? Vaya mierda.

Jackson seguía hablando, comentaba lo mucho que le gustaba la música mientras conducía. Por lo visto su sueño frustrado siempre fue ser rapero y componer sus propios temas. Mark estaba seguro de que hubiese tenido talento para ello, no solo porque lo hacía todo bien el muy condenado, su voz tenía algo. De un momento a otro se perdió por completo en la conversación. Era incapaz de escuchar al conductor, lo único que podía hacer era mirar sus labios y preguntarse si debía besarle para despedirse de él. Hacía un montón de tiempo que no tenía algo así. ¿Qué debía hacer? Porque no eran pareja, ni mucho menos. Solo había sido una noche loca. ¿Darle un beso sería excesivo? ¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Despedirse con un apretón de manos? Eso le parecía frío e incómodo.

Su debate interno duró el resto del trayecto, y cuando quiso darse cuenta el coche se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa. ¡No, no, no! ¡Pero si ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a repasar todas sus opciones! Qué desastre. Le miró casi con pánico, y para el colmo Jackson tuvo que esbozar esa puta sonrisa perfecta.

\- Em... - Antes de que pudiese decir cualquier tontería de la que claramente iba a arrepentirse, Jackson se acercó y le besó. Y no fue hasta ese momento cuando supo lo mucho que quería ese beso. No, definitivamente no fue cosa del alcohol, Jackson besaba bien.

\- Oye Mark.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Voy a necesitar tu número de teléfono.

Aquella frase le arrancó una sonrisa. Así que iban a darse los números... Pues menos mal. Ya se veía yendo otra vez a esa estúpida discoteca para ver si se lo encontraba “de casualidad”.

\- ¿Lo necesitas?  
\- Casi tanto como el respirar.

Se miraron un instante y ocurrió lo inevitable: empezaron a reírse como locos por esa tontería. Mark sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se lo dio a Jackson para que guardase su número. En cuanto lo tuvo bajó del coche, dejando al menor desconcertado.

\- Oye, era yo el que necesitaba tu número.- Gritó por la ventanilla mientras Mark caminaba hacia la puerta de su edificio.

\- Si ya lo tienes.

Se giró para mirar su reacción. Le había mandado un mensaje que decía “PD: Follas bien.” No sabía muy bien de dónde había sacado el valor para escribir aquello. Puede que fuese porque en unos minutos iba a perderle de vista y no tendría que avergonzarse bajo la mirada ajena... o simplemente tenía muchas ganas de que Jackson lo supiese. Pero se alegró de haberlo hecho cuando vio su sonrisa al mirar la pantalla. En seguida obtuvo una respuesta que decía “Pues cuando quieras repetimos” y al levantar la mirada hacia el coche el conductor le guiñó un ojo antes de arrancar. Segundos después de que desapareciese Mark seguía allí plantado como un idiota, notando el contraste del frío de la calle y su cara ardiendo. Sentía el pecho lleno de una sensación reconfortante. Joder, estaba tan feliz... No podría quitarse a aquel imbécil de la cabeza en lo que quedaba de día. Y lo peor era que no se imaginaba un plan mejor para ese domingo.

Cuando por fin llegó a su casa, ignoró a su compañero de piso diciendo cosas como “ya te vale” y “me tenías preocupado”. Simplemente fue hasta el sillón en el que estaba sentado y se tiró encima de él.

\- Vale... esto es nuevo. ¿Y tu cara de mierda por la resaca?  
\- Fíjate, hasta se me había olvidado eso.  
\- Mark estás muy raro. ¿Quién es el tío que te ha dejado así?

Entonces empezó a contárselo todo. Cómo acabo sentado con Jackson, que se conocían desde el instituto y algún detalle sexual por el que Yugyeom le tapó la boca de un manotazo, dejando claro que no quería saberlo. Había tenido una noche genial y solo podía darle las gracias al destino por haber puesto de nuevo a ese chaval en su camino.

\---------------------------

Ahí estaba, reventado. Después de trabajar toda la noche y haber dormido en un colchón de mala muerte, por fin había llegado a su casa. BamBam era partidario de aprovechar los días haciendo cosas útiles, no era ni mucho menos el tipo de persona que se pasaba todo un día durmiendo. De hecho, no le gustaba dormir, sentía que perdía horas que podría haber aprovechado en algo mucho mejor. ¿Pero esa mañana? No estaba ni para ponerse con los trabajos de clase que tenía que entregar esa misma semana. Le hubiese gustado tirarse en su cama y no levantarse en un mes, pero con todo lo que tenía que hacer, no era una opción. Sin embargo se tomó su tiempo para hacer una sesión de relajación. Empezó por ponerse el pijama, lavarse la cara con cinco productos diferentes y echarse su mascarilla favorita. Después puso una canción de Troye Sivan de fondo, encendió un par de velas aromáticas y se tumbó en el sillón con su antifaz de gel en los ojos. Porque sí, replantearse la vida con una canción de fondo y la cara limpia era su forma de desconectar.

Casi se había quedado dormido cuando escuchó las llaves en la cerradura. Genial, su compañero de piso ya había llegado. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos, pero sabía perfectamente que Jackson estaba sacando el móvil para hacerle una foto. Tenía la puta galería de su iphone llena de fotos suyas con sus mascarillas el muy idiota. Lo único que hizo fue sacar el dedo, y justo después escuchó el “click” de la cámara.

\- Eres tan predecible que ya aburres. - Dijo por fin, todavía sin querer abrir los ojos. - Buenos días a ti también.

\- Buenos serán para ti que anoche te viniste a dormir a casa con un pavo. Escúchame bien, Wang. Espero que haya sido el polvo de tu vida porque no pienso quedarme a dormir en casa de Lisa nunca más después del trabajo.

\- Oye, yo no te pedí que te fueses a dormir a casa de nadie...

\- ¿Y qué tenía que hacer? ¿Venir aquí a escucharos follar como conejos? Jackson, no se come delante de los que pasan hambre.

\- Bueno, te lo agradezco de todas formas. La verdad es que estuvo increíble. ¿Sabías que ya le conocía de antes? Era mi crush en el instituto. Aún sigo sin asimilar todo lo que ha pasado.

El lado curioso de BamBam superó mil veces al que quería relajarse. Se incorporó en el sillón y se quitó la mascarilla, dejándola en la mesa. No había nada mejor para espabilarse que escuchar un buen cotilleo.

\- A ver, enséñame una foto.  
\- Es el chico que estaba conmigo en la barra.  
\- Ya, pero uno, estaba trabajando, dos, es una discoteca. No se ve un pimiento.

Mientras su compañero de piso sacaba el teléfono para enseñarle su Instagram, iba contando el crush gigantesco que tuvo con él en el instituto, todas las veces que hizo el ridículo y que ese tal Mark no se acordaba de él. La historia tenía miga, y eso fue una dosis de cafeína para BamBam. Estuvo examinando las fotos de ese chico. Era guapo, pero no su tipo. Iba a dejar la investigación cuando vio que su icono se iluminaba.

\- Anda mira, tu novio ha subido una historia. - No es mi novio...

Jackson volvió a quitarle el teléfono y puso el vídeo que había publicado. Salía un chico bailando en un salón mientras Mark le animaba desde el otro lado de la cámara. Todo estaba bien hasta que de repente el tailandés vio algo que por poco hace que se le salgan los ojos de las cuencas. Cogió el móvil con un gesto rápido y pausó el vídeo. Su compañero le preguntaba qué pasaba, pero BamBam estaba muy ocupado examinando la imagen tan de cerca que su nariz por poco roza la pantalla. ¿Podía ser posible...?

\- Dios...  
\- ¿Bam? ¿Qué coño pasa?  
\- Fíjate bien en los tatuajes del chico que baila.

Jackson se fijó en ellos sin saber muy bien de qué iba el tema y BamBam sacó su móvil, enseñándole las fotos de un chico sin camiseta con esos mismos tatuajes. Coincidían todos. Joder, era él. Ahora sabía cómo era su cara, y por estar con Mark, sabía que vivía cerca.

\- ¿No será...?  
\- Joder, sí. Es el chico que conocí por Tinder.  
\- ¿El de no enseñaros la cara?  
\- Sí... Ahora sé cómo es su cara y que vivimos en la misma ciudad... Madre mía.

Eso sí que era surrealista. Hacía aproximadamente medio año en unas vacaciones conoció por Tinder a un chico llamado Yugyeom. Al principio todo empezó como un juego sexual en el que se mandaban mensajes guarros sin enseñarse la cara, solo su cuerpo. Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, se dedicaban a hablar de todo. Se mandaban mensajes a todas horas y se habían convertido en un gran apoyo el uno del otro. También descubrieron que tenían muchísimas cosas en común. Básicamente compartían la misma neurona e incluso BamBam había llegado a pensar que era su alma gemela. Y ahora le tenía ahí, bailando en una pantalla.

En más de una ocasión el tailandés había intentado hacer trampas y buscar el instagram de su amante secreto pero su nombre no era precisamente poco común. Nunca encontró ninguna pista sobre cómo era su cara. Siempre se lo había imaginado muy masculino y con las facciones muy duras... No podía haber estado más equivocado. Yugyeom tenía un rostro angelical y sus rasgos eran suaves. Joder, era mucho más guapo de lo que se había imaginado. Cuando logró asimilar toda aquella información, entró desde su teléfono al perfil de Mark. Si eran amigos se seguirían y BamBam podría mirarle con detenimiento.

Encontrarle en aquella red social fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho ese domingo, pues tras ese descubrimiento se dedicó a investigar el resto del día. Se dio cuenta de varias cosas, pero la más impresionante de todas fue que iban a la misma facultad. Sí, habían ido tres años seguidos a la misma universidad y jamás le había visto. Porque estaba seguro de que se lo hubiese encontrado antes, no se hubiese quedado indiferente. No tocó ningún trabajo, invirtió el resto de horas de ese día en mirar todas y cada una de sus publicaciones.

El despertador comenzó a sonar. Lunes, siete de la mañana, diez por ciento de batería. Se había vuelto a quedar dormido con el móvil en la mano mientras hablaba con Yugyeom la noche anterior. Estuvo a punto de contarle que sabía quién era, que había descubierto que iban a la misma universidad... Pero no lo hizo. Le dio miedo. ¿Y si en persona no le gustaba? ¿Y si toda la química que tenían era gracias a aquel juego de no enseñarse la cara? No quería arriesgarse, al menos de momento. Después de poner su teléfono a cargar, se levantó de la cama casi de un salto. Sí, era un lunes de mierda, pero con el descubrimiento que había hecho el día anterior no podía estar desanimado.

Empezó su rutina para arreglarse. Se había levantado más pronto de lo habitual pero la situación lo merecía. Tenía que estar de punta en blanco. Su objetivo era comprobar si Yugyeom también se fijaría en él en persona. Así, sin saber nada de lo del chat. Y tenía un buen presentimiento.

Como todas las mañanas, empezó por dar un buen concierto en la ducha. Eso siempre le daba la confianza en sí mismo con la que actuaba el resto del día. Podría estar pensando en qué le diría a ese chico si se lo encontraba en el pasillo, en si debía saludarle con naturalidad... Pero no, estaba cantando “Stone Cold” como si le fuese la vida en ello. Al gritar la última nota alta de la canción dejó caer su micrófono, que esta vez era un cepillo, y abrió los brazos para recibir el aplauso de su público imaginario. Sí, lo había vuelto a clavar. Demi Lovato estaría orgullosa... si supiese que existía. Salió de la ducha y se puso manos a la obra. Primero sesión de peluquería, luego el maquillaje y por último su conjunto. Puede que no fuese la estética más adecuada para ir a clase un lunes cualquiera, más bien parecía estar listo para subirse a una limusina e ir a una gala, pero como buen estudiante de diseño de moda se podía permitir ir más extravagante que el resto.

Una vez más, cuando bajó al salón listo para irse a clase, Jackson estaba en el sillón esperando desde hacía un buen rato.

\- ¿No te cansas de llegar tarde? - Preguntó su compañero de piso con cierta irritación. Por muy mal que le estuviese mirando, era un cielo. Todos los días le esperaba para poder acercarle en coche a la universidad para luego irse a entrenar.

\- ¿No te cansas de preguntármelo?  
\- Igual me canso de llevarte a la uni y dejo que tu culo pijo se suba a un autobús.

\- ¿Te he dicho últimamente lo guapo que estás?

Jackson rodó los ojos y se pudo leer perfectamente en su expresión “vaya interesado”, ante lo que BamBam sonrió. Al llegar a la facultad, Lisa, su mejor amiga, estaba en la puerta esperándole con uno de esos lienzos enormes. Se conocían desde bebés, prácticamente se criaron juntos y sus familias se mudaron a la vez desde Tailandia a Corea del sur. Eran como hermanos. Ella estudiaba bellas artes, y bajo su punto de vista, se le daba muy bien. Siempre que le enseñaba un cuadro se le desencajaba la mandíbula de la sorpresa. Tenía un estilo muy personal a la hora de pintar, era bonito y original.

Se saludaron con un abrazo y como de costumbre, a diez minutos de que sonase el timbre de la primera clase, se fueron a la cafetería. A ninguno de los dos le importaba la puntualidad en exceso.

\- ¿Por qué me llamaste anoche? Me quedé dormida súper pronto. - Porque me ha pasado una cosa surrealista o sea... vas a flipar.

Bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga, BamBam empezó a contar la historia del chico de Tinder mientras esperaban a que se hiciesen sus cafés. Cuando hablaban parecía que no había nadie más a su alrededor. Eran muy ruidosos juntos, no paraban de alzar la voz y de reírse. La gente solía preguntarles si eran familia. No es que se pareciesen físicamente, es que su manera de hablar y gesticular provocaba que todo el mundo les relacionase. Hasta para ellos era evidente, siempre hacían bromas con que eran el mismo ente repartido en dos cuerpos.

\- Ah pues mira, sí que es guapo. - Comentó Lisa mientras examinaba las fotos que le estaba enseñando.

\- ¿Verdad? No me lo esperaba.  
\- Mírale, si justo está entrando a la cafetería.

En ese instante BamBam perdió toda la melanina de su piel y sintió cómo su corazón golpeaba su pecho con más fuerza que nunca. Joder, no estaba preparado para asumirlo tan pronto. ¿Cómo debía mirarle? ¿Qué debía decir? Se giró casi a cámara lenta, como si todos sus músculos estuviesen paralizados. Al mirar hacia la puerta no había nadie y cuando volvió a mirar a su amiga ella se estaba partiendo de risa.

\- Era broma, rélajate. Tendrías que haber visto tu cara de susto.

\- En una de estas te mato, te lo juro Liss.

\- ¿Y qué harías tú sin mí? Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Se lo vas a decir?

\- No lo sé... De momento no. Quiero verle en persona y comprobar si se fija en mí por mi apariencia también.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace?  
\- Liss, mira con quién estás hablando. Obviamente lo hará.

Tras un par de carcajadas cogieron su dosis de cafeína y fueron al pasillo. Aparentemente estaban hablando con calma sobre los trabajos que debían entregar esa semana, pero en realidad estaban con los ojos más abiertos que nunca para encontrar a ese estudiante de danza. Estaba mirando con poco disimulo cada persona que pasaba por su campo de visión cuando le distinguió entre la multitud. Estaba saliendo del baño vestido con unas mallas, una camiseta pegada y unas bailarinas. Joder,

hasta con eso estaba guapo. Se fijó en su brazo y ahí estaba ese tatuaje que representaba un toro y una fecha. Definitivamente era él. Estaba con otro chico vestido igual, y a juzgar por sus risas y por sus movimientos exagerados, se estaban quejando de las clases de ballet. Iban llamando la atención, no solo porque iban haciendo el idiota por el pasillo mientras hacían una versión cutre del lago de los cisnes, también eran bastante altos.

De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al girarse, Lisa dijo: - Así que ese tío que va pegando botes es el que te gusta.  
\- Sí, ¿a que es mono?  
\- Si tú lo dices...

Justo cuando iba a responder ante el comentario de su amiga, sonó el timbre. Tuvieron que echarse a un lado por la repentina estampida de gente y fue el destino quien quiso que Yugyeom pasase por su lado. Había estado toda la mañana pensando en ello, replanteándose si cuando sus ojos se encontrasen sentiría algo. Si ambos se quedarían mirándose y todo ocurriría a cámara lenta como en las películas... Pues no pudo estar más lejos de la realidad. Sí, Yugyeom le miró, pero no duró ni un solo segundo y sus ojos se apartaron en seguida con indiferencia. No pudo evitar decepcionarse, se había imaginado tantos escenarios alternativos, tantas posibilidades que la realidad en comparación fue una mierda. Pero bueno, ¿qué podía esperar? Al fin y al cabo fuera del chat solo eran dos estudiantes que nunca habían intercambiado una sola palabra.

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, y aunque intentó darle una buena sonrisa a su amiga antes de ir a clase, su desilusión era muy evidente. BamBam era un libro abierto de par en par, nunca se le había dado bien fingir su estado de ánimo. Llegó a su aula, dejó caer sus cosas sobre la mesa y se preparó para dos horas de comunicación y crítica. Era sin duda la asignatura que menos le gustaba. Todo era teoría. Ojalá lo hubiese sabido a principio de curso porque jamás la hubiese cogido como optativa. Sacó su ordenador, lo abrió sobre la mesa y se puso a cotillear redes sociales mientras hacía como si tomase apuntes. Estaba inmerso en un hilo de twitter que criticaba los conjuntos de la última Met Gala cuando su teléfono se iluminó, indicándole que tenía una notificación. Como buen millenial cogió el móvil en seguida y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver un mensaje de Yugyeom que decía “Buenos días”. Fue increíble como de repente su actitud cambió por completo y empezó a sonreír.

“Buenos días. Ayer me quedé dormido mientras hablábamos y he tenido que madrugar. Tengo un sueño que flipas...”

“Sí, yo también. Encima tengo ballet a primera así que me esperan dos horas de gritos en francés.”

“Uh... suena apetecible así a primera hora. Yo tengo una teórica que es un coñazo. Este profesor habla tan lento que podría inducirme un coma.”

“Espero que no, me aburriría mucho sin ti. Bueno, luego te escribo que vamos a empezar con el calentamiento.”

Se quedó un buen rato mirando esos emoticonos de bailarinas con una sonrisa en la cara. Fue en ese momento, cuando todo su alrededor desapareció y se repetía en la cabeza “me aburriría mucho sin ti”, cuando tuvo que admitir que le gustaba el chico de Tinder. Joder si le gustaba, estaba muy pillado.

Esa tarde tuvo que dejar el móvil, el ordenador y cualquier cosa que pudiese distraerle a un lado. Al día siguiente tenía que entregar un trabajo de patronaje y quería terminarlo bien. Lo había estado planeando semanas y tuvo que comerse mucho la cabeza para que el mono unisex que había diseñado funcionase y se adaptase a todo tipo de cuerpos. Sí, fue complicado, pero ya estaba en la recta final y sabía que si terminaba de pulir los últimos detalles tendría un diez. El único problema era su cabeza. Si tan solo pudiese quitársela y dejarla con sus aparatos electrónicos... No podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema de Yugyeom. Tenían química y confianza. Eran tal para cual, ¿por qué no decirle lo que había descubierto y ya está? Conocía al otro chico, era lo más bueno que había pisado la tierra, no iba a dejar de hablar con él si le contaba que ya sabía cómo era su cara. ¿Por qué perder más tiempo? Puede que si se lo decía empezasen a verse en persona, puede que todo dejase de quedarse en un chat... Tras unas horas dándole vueltas mientras cosía esa tela lujosa que le había costado un riñón, decidió que merecía la pena intentarlo.

Bajó tan deprisa las escaleras que por poco se come el suelo. Fue hasta la mesa del salón, cogió su móvil y prácticamente se comió las uñas esperando a que se encendiese. Cuando quería desconectar dejaba su teléfono lejos, lo apagaba y hacía como si no existiese. Pero en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nunca. Ahora que había encontrado el valor para decírselo, tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de poder arrepentirse. Le pareció eterna la espera hasta que su móvil empezó a funcionar. Ignoró todas las notificaciones y entró a su chat con Yugyeom.

“Yugyeom, tengo que contarte una cosa... He descubierto que vamos a la misma universidad y hoy te he visto en el pasillo.”

Al enviarlo bloqueó el móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesa boca abajo. ¿La habría cagado? Dios, ni siquiera sabía si quería leer su respuesta. Estaba tan tenso que podría haberse roto la mandíbula de apretar tanto los dientes. De repente escuchó el móvil vibrar y al levantar la mano para ir a cogerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de los nervios. Joder, tampoco era para tanto, ¿no? Quizás estaba montando una escena por nada... o eso pensó antes de leer su respuesta.

“Ya lo sabía.”


End file.
